Freedom: A GenmaXNeji Story
by kabuxshika
Summary: neji doesn't like what genma tells him after his match with Naruto so he confronts him and gets a much m,ore thorough 'lecture' before he decides he agrees after all


Freedom: A GenmaXNeji Story

**Freedom: A GenmaXNeji Story**

"What was that about, Genma!?" Neji cried as he entered Genma's flat. "Even a caged bird will try to break free of its cage to fly again in open air!?" He repeated the man's words as best he could remember them and looked around for Genma. "Genma!" He called. "Where are you?" Genma walked into the room with a towel around his waist and another in his hands as he dried his hair.

"It was about you trying to break free of the cage that holds you, Neji." The man said tossing the towel he held onto a chair and disappearing back into the bathroom to get his toothbrush and to squirt some toothpaste on it. Then he came back into the room and sat down crossing his legs as he looked at Neji and started brushing his teeth.

Neji fumed and clenched his fists. "Fate has already been decided. It can not be changed and you know it, Genma." He spat angrily. Genma raised an eyebrow at him. "Is it?" he asked pulling his toothbrush out of his mouth. "Then how did a dropout beat you, the genius?" he added watching Neji.

Neji scowled and glared at him. Genma sighed "Here. Let me show you what I mean. You've got to create your own freedom when you can." He said as he slowly guided Neji into a room. Neji looked up at Genma, looking very much like a lost boy. "What do you mean?"

Genma smiled gently to the other and kissed him. Neji jumped and moved away from him a little bit. "Why did you do that?" Genma grinned, and then covered his mouth for a minute as he coughed, before grinning again. Neji backed up half a step, frightened by the gleam in Genma's sparkling eyes. "T-the hell?" Neji muttered he had never seen Genma like this, he was the dull guy who did as he was told and little more, not this scarily seductive half naked man in front of him.

He backed up more and Genma followed until Neji's feet it the couch. The boy's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to make some excuse to flee and Genma was on him in seconds, pinning his hands and claiming his mouth fiercely. "Mmmm." Genma hummed in his throat as he held the lithe Hyuuga against his couch.

Neji didn't struggle much but he did pull back looking at the man dazedly. "G-genma?" He said softly, as his brain slowly caught up and his eyes widened. The fog that had clouded his mind faded and he stared "Genma, get off me. Let me go." He demanded frantically. The older ninja studiously ignored him, nuzzling his neck and working lower until the boy's clothes got in the way and he had to shift one of Neji's hands to his hand to free his other hand, now holding both of Neji's to one side as he opened up his shirt exposing creamy white chest and hard pink nipples budded from Genma's attentions.

Genma leaned his head down and took one of those into his mouth as his free hand found the other one, tweaking it between thumb and forefinger as he lapped and suckled the other. Neji arched and moaned as his brain fogged up again. He supposed this was why his nickname was Gen. He was skilled at fogging the brain which is what Genjutsu did also. He shivered, that was Genjutsu right? Ohhhh God. Genma moved the hand that held Neji's down to the Genin's pants and undid them, then dropped them down to Neji's ankles.

The pants were soon followed down by his underwear. Briefs, it figured. He stopped playing with his nipples and ran his hand down chest and stomach following it quickly with mouth and tongue straight to his cock. He licked the tip then slid his lips over the foreskin, pushing it back to tease the sensitive bit inside with his tongue and very gently his teeth.

Neji had grown quite loud in his praise and was practically bent over the arm of the couch backward, arching into the touches as he moaned. Genma nudged Neji's legs apart and stroked his puckered entrance. Neji gasped and tried to close his legs, but Genma easily held them open and slid first one thickly calloused finger then another into his tight passage.

Neji's breathing quickened and he tried to pull away. "T-that hurts, Genma." He whimpered. Genma kissed his cock and gently began to stretch him. "Relax, Neji." Genma purred as he worked his fingers inside Neji's ass. Neji did relax, slowly, and still muttered about it feeling weird. Genma chuckled softly as he slid another finger into him and pressed deeper, curling his fingers to stroke his prostate.

Neji eventually began to clench around his fingers and began moaning again working his hips as he held himself up with his arms. Genma took his cock into his mouth again as Neji rocked his hips faster, fucking himself hard and shoving his cock down Genma's throat as Genma eagerly swallowed it.

"Ah ah.." Neji moaned and begged for more, becoming ore eloquent in his demands then his pleas, then finally breaking down and begging the man to fuck him. Genma removed his fingers then and withdrew his mouth pushing Neji down onto the couch and spreading his legs wide before driving himself deep, the towel forgotten somewhere on the floor as he pounded Neji into speechless howls of pleasure with Neji trying to force him deeper as he wrapped around him so tightly it was as if he was trying to make their pelvises into one.

Genma happily thrust as deep as he could slamming against the boy's prostate with every movement and fisted his cock until the Genin spurted his cum all across both of their stomach's and Genma's hand and still the boy clenched around him, moving his hips and meeting Genma's every thrust with abandon. Genma moved his other arm around Neji's waist holding Neji's hips each time he thrust back and managing to slide into some deeper recess of Neji's passage as he came with a shout.

Neji took all his spunk and clenched around him again even as it slowly dribbled out of him and Genma lay exhausted atop the smaller male. Neji smiled a bit and finally let himself relax. "Mmm, I think I got the point." He purred softly as he kissed Genma. "I feel free as a bird in the sky right now." Genma chuckled a bit, and slowly rocked inside Neji as he nuzzled his neck. "Good to know, my sweet Starling." Neji laughed at the nickname and curled into Genma. "Fuck me again, will you?" He asked.


End file.
